


NOTHING

by Maggiluisa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Bilbo and Dwalin courting, Death, Denial, Depressing, Dreams, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fiki and Kili protective, Fluff and Angst, Freya daughter of Dwalin, Friendship/Love, Hate, Love, M/M, Ones, Prophetic Dreams, Protective Bilbo Baggins, Protective Dwalin, Protective freya, Protectiveness, Self-Hatred, Slavery, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Thorin wasnt to court his One, Visions, Wipped, beaten, chained, future queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world were Freya goes on the quest with her family. She becomes close to Thorin but she thinks she doesn't deserve him or anything. She was raised as a slave and thinks of herself as Nothing.  I suggest reading Love beyond blood by me or this could be read alone... But you will be shock if you follow my advice... .  A alternative world where Freya was found by Bella and Bungo her life raised with them than her life on the quest to her life as Thorin's wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take and take

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the hobbit. Read Love beyond blood. Or not. You decided which story you like best. Post every other Friday

Take and take (One)

Thorin came towards her and grabbed her. He dragged her into the woods. She stumbled on rocks and twigs. ‘He's finally going to kill me. I keep causing him trouble. A worthless excuse of a being.’ she thought. He slammed her back against a tree. She hit her head really hard against the bark. She never cried out used to this kind of treatment. He started removing her clothes. Ripping her shirt in half. She was naked in front of him. He removed his coat. He started touching her body and her breasts. Biting her skin. He lifted her leg and pressed something in her entrance. Slamming it inside. He moved with a brutal pace. She's never felt this kind of pain before. The tree bark was ripping her skin off. He slowed down then stopped. Breathed into her neck and whispered something in his secret language. He left her. She crumbled to floor. Blood was running down her legs. He came back and offered her a pot full of water. Discussed by her body. He left her alone. She cleaned herself up and put her clothes back on. She started to walk stumbling along. He was waiting for her. He knew she would lose her way. He grabbed her and dragged her to his bed roll. He pushed her down and lay beside her. Trying to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. 

Thorin took what he wanted when ever he wanted and she let him. Who was she to deny a King. He would whisper in her ear each night as he claimed her body. Leaving marks on her neck. She never understood him. She was not worthy to be a dwarf. She was no one and nothing. She was ignorant and stupid not with the air these dwarfs breathed. Ever since she could remember she was a waste of space. Each night Thorin would drag her into the woods and claimed. Whenever they had to fight the orcs or when she did something stupid; He would push her in the ground and take. She was dirt. The whore of the King. She had felt a pull toward him. Love. Can a slave even love. She can never be loved. She wanted to enjoy this as much as possible until he grew tired of her. Of course he would. She was nothing. She was glad he offered this small kindness that she didn't deserve.

The others knew she was trash. A piece of crap to be laughed at and hated. She had a scar on her cheek that her mother gave her. The scar meant she was a slave and unworthy of the sacred language. As vile as elves and orcs. That was why they spoke it to each other. Whispering about her. Why was she their. Don't they need a better sacrifice. Something pure and worthy to be a dwarf. Good at nothing pathetic creature. They kept her alive. Saved her, didn't offer the freedom of death. A sacrifice for a dragon. They would fake friendship. Smile at the poor pathetic slave. Stut of the King. Still each night the King would take and take. He mocked her each time he whispered in her ear. She imaged what he said to her each night. She wasn't worthy of the language. She was trash. Each morning when she woke up he was gone. He could be harsh and say cruel thing during the quest. She was stupid she don't know anything. She don't know how to camp correctly. She didn't do anything right. Why don't they just get rid of her. She cause nothing but anger.

She hated when they offered there fake friendship and fake smiles. She would rather be yelled or hit. They're trying to trick her. Gain her trust and when she was stupid enough to fall for it. They will laugh and mock her. Beat her and cut her. The stupid slave thought that they could ever feel anything for her. She was NOTHING.


	2. Torture (Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death

Torture (Two) 

Beginning 

She was laying in a room alone.’They are finally going to kill me. I killed my master. Defective slave not safe to be around others. Worthless waste of life.’ she thought. Her master's wife found her in the corner and her husband dead. She beat her until she was surrounded by darkness. She woke up in the healing room. She was naked under the sheet. They must have seen her tattoo on her rips. Mother told her no one was to see it. Then they would see she was part elve. A discussing mixture of something vile. The guard opens the door saids something in their language and starts walking. He's here to execute her. She follows him as she is lead to the great hall. A old dwarf grabs her. Preventing her to get near the King. The King doesn't want her near him. Breathing his air. She just looks down. They were telling him how she killed the honorable dwarf. How she must be punished and die. She can not be permitted to live and start killing other. This piece of shit that dared harm someone that deserved life. 

The older dwarf asked her why he killed her master. She told him it was an accident he was ripping her clothes and touching her body. She didn't know was happening. She got scared and pushed him. He fell against the table and broke his neck. The King was yelling. The wife of the dwarf she killed was there. Her mother was there telling them all of what she was.They kept yelling in their secret language. Trying to decide what was the best way to torture her. She was nothing. Something that needed to be punished and maimed. Another entered then she was being let by the old dwarf and guard. “Stay” the older dwarf told her. What they didn't know was that she understood some words. She knew trash, filth, move, stay, hore, death, worthless, son of an orc. Enough to move out of the way or do what they wanted. Maybe she gave something away and they are going to kill her slowly piece by piece. She was led to a bigger hall and bigger rooms. 

She stayed standing in a big room. She could walk across and stretch. She waited a long time standing, looking at every corner of the room. A dwarf comes in, a maid. Even the maid was worth more than her. The maid mocked her by bowing. The maid waited for her something about a bath. She was discussing they wanted her to bath. The maid took her to the washroom and took her clothes off. She climbed in the boiling water. The maid started to scrub her body and wash her filthy hair. Maybe they wished to finish what her master started. She was to dirty for them. It didn't matter how many baths she took she will always be dirty. She was dressed and hair dried.

They must wish to starve her. She isn't worthy of food. The disgusting slave, worthless. A thing. She was a beardless ugly dwarf. Her figures resembled more to a elve then a dwarf. Disgusting to look at. They came as she lay in bed waiting for them; Not knowing if starvation was the plan or torture. The older dwarf came to her. He told her “come” so she followed him. There was an amazing dinner. She's never seen that much food. The older dwarf told her to sit. She sat and stared at him. He kept talking to her. So they would torture her by letting her look at them eat. She was used to this. Never aloud to eat just watch. He places a dish in front of her. She continues to stare at him then the other. The guard bangs on the table and gets up. She didn't flinch if she did it would be worse for her. Her mother always played this game. He Forces food in her mouth. Then sits down. So they wanted her to eat. She ate everything given to her. She felt so full she could explode. Death by food a new form of torture. 

She must have passed out because she was laying in bed. She was still alive. When will they kill her. Is she going to live and suffer forever. Of course she was. She is nothing. A stupid piece of dirt and a waste of space. They constantly fed her three times a day for day's. She never thought she would tire of food. They came, the guard grabbed her and throw a pack to her. She needed to carry the camping bag. She was lead outside. The King was talking to the guard. They said Smaug she knew that name. Her mother would torture her saying Smaug the Dragon would roast her alive. She remembered dreaming of the dragon on top of gold. A small creature in front of it. Death and blood. So they were going to take her to the Dragon as a sacrifice or punishment. At least she would die soon. 

The guard places her on top of a beast. She's rigid and falls off. The older dwarf picks her up and she is seated in front of him. Her bottom feels sore as they've been on the beast all day. They camp and she was told to contribute. Picking sticks and scavenging. She hunts for food with the daggers given to her. They must not fear her by giving her a weapon. Of course not she was weak, nothing. They would hit her on the back each time she would do her job almost falling to her knees. Her hair was short. Her mother cut it. She wasn't a dwarf. Not worthily to have a beard and hair. The older dwarf would comb her hair and placed beads in it. She needed to be presentable to the Dragon. He told her no one was to touch her. She slept in the middle of the older dwarf and guard. They kept a hold of her so she couldn't escape. 

They arrived to a strange place. Creatures smaller than her with no beard and shoes. They must be slaves like her. A mixture of something of an elf and dwarf like her… No Hobbits.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out who the injured Dam is.

Freya (Three)

Notes: The Dwarrows always speak in Khuzdûl. They only speak in common when the other race is around. 

##################

Thorin held court. He was dealing with complaints and disputes. In two week he will be leaving on the quest and doesn't have to deal with this. Dis will be the Regent while he's away. A dwarrowdam stands in front of him. “Your Majesty. Hesfa daughter of Hesfin. I seek justice a maid killed my husband. She killed my One. She should be executed.” said the dam. “Where is the accused? Bring her forth.” Said the King. “Your majesty she was taken to the healer. She was badly beaten.” Said Balin. “When I found them. I beat her. She deserves death.” said the dam. “I am King. I alone give justice. She needed to be heard. Bring forth the evidence. Who was the guard that was called.” said The King.

“I, Dwain arrived. The maid was unconscious and madly beaten. It looked like her clothes were torn. He looks to have fallen and hit his head on the table. He has no other wounds. The maid could have pushed him and he hit his head. It looks more like a accident.” Dwalin said. “You lie. You just want the little shut. She's our slave and i can do what i like to her!” she yells. Her eyes widen when she realised her mistake. “We do not have slaves. She is a dwarf. Not a slave.” The King yelled. “My husband bought her from her mother. Your majesty. She's just a unworthy beardless dwarf.” she said. “Take her to the dungeons. When the maid is recovered place her in a locked room. We will see what she has to say.” Said The King. 

££££££££££££££

Oin was checking the dwarrowdam. He had never seen anyone like this. She had old scars and chain parks on her wrist. She was still a maiden but the dwarf she killed tried rapping her. Her body looked like she was a slave. Degraded and mistreated. He looked at the tattoo. Looked old and faded. Freya daughter of Dwalin. He sent his apprentice to get Balin and Dwalin. They needed to see the tattoo. He continued to bandage her up and put ointment all over her. She didn't have any broken bones. She was just covered in bruises. He looked at her back old scars. She was wipped since she was young. A broken body. He hoped she didn't have a broken spirit as well. He wouldn't know until he spoke with her. 

“Master Oin. Is she awake?” asked Balin. “No. She still sleeps. I found something that you both must see.” he said. He uncovers a small part of the sheet. Her breast were covered. Under her breast by her rips was an old faded tattoo. Freya daughter of Dwalin. They both started at the tattoo. It looked very old and stretched as if it was done when she was a dwarfling. “Dwalin you said your wife and child died.” said Balin. “That was what her father told me. He gave me her body. It was badly burnt. I buried her.” Dwalin said. “He must have lied to you. You said he was very displeased when he found her married and with child.” said Balin. “Hesfa said she was bought from her mother. I'll go speak to her. Make her give me her name. Reyna would have never mistreat our child. She always wanted to be a mother. Her father hated her for the death of his One, Reyna's mother.”

££££££££

Dwalin spoke to Hesfa. She told him Sehia sold Freya. Dwalin took a guard with him to the dirt district. Sehia ran when she saw Dwalin at her door. They grabbed her and held her in the dungeons. “I found her she was injured and i took her in. She didn't remember anything. I fed her and took care of her. She had nothing. I gave her everything.” She answered. “You sold her as if she was a slave.” yelled Dwalin. “I sold her to Hesfa for a lot of gold. I needed it. She cost me so much. She's been with me for 51 years.” said Sehia. “You whipped, beat her, and starved her for 51 years. You knew she was my daughter. You've seen the tattoo.” Dwalin yelled. He left her in the dungeon. Balin didn't say anything as he heard everything that was being said. His niece has suffered so much. He left Dwalin to go speak more with Oin. Dwalin was furious he wanted to dismember her. He just couldn't hurt these evil dwarrowdams. He failed Reyna and Freya by believing them dead. His wife must be dead probably killed by her father. Freya must have escaped. 

€££££££€€€€€€££

Dwalin went to Thorin; He told him what he found out. Thorin could not believe what he was told. He knew their were evil dwarfs but to hurt a dwarfling was the worst kind. He could have Sehia executed for her crimes. Hesfa banished. He was told Freya was awake. He sent for her. Now he would pass judgment on the unworthy dwarrowdams. He wants his people to see what will be done to evil dwarrows. Hesfa and Sehia were brought forward in chains. Freya was brought forward. Balin held her beside him. She looked at Thorin for a second and then bowed her head and kept it down.

“Hesfa daughter of Hesfin you came before this court to accuse the dwarf Freya of killing your husband. Is that correct?” said The King. “Yes, she killed my One.” Hesfa said. “In court you said that your husband purchased Freya. That she is your slave. Correct.” Said The King. “Yes.” she said. “We will hear from Freya. Freya why did you kill Tulion?” Freya didn't respond. “Balin ask her!” The King said. Balin patted her hand and asked her. She looked up at the King then looked down again. “Your Majesty it.. was an acc...accident. He was ripping my clothes and tou..touching my my body. I didn't know was happen…. happening. I got scared and pushed him. He fell against the table and did not wake. I didn't mean to I'm sorry.” Freya answered in common. 

“Bring forth Sehia.” The King ordered. Hesfa was panicking internally. She knew the peasant would tell them and she could do nothing. Sehia stood before The King. “Sehia, my guard spoke with you. You told him Hesfa was the dwarf who bought Freya. Correct?” spoke The King. “Yes, she offered me a large amount of gold to own her.” she said. “Hesfa you said your husband was the one to buy her but it was you.” said The King. “She is nothing. She is just a discussing slave. She still killed my One. By law she will die. Even you as King can not stop that.” she yelled. 

“Bring forth Pohin son of Pohi.” Said The King. Pohin walked towards the King and bowed. “Pohin son of Pohi your mother said Tulion was her One. Is that true?” asked The King. “No. My father Pohi was her One.” said Pohin. “Traiter. I'm your mother.” she yelled. “Silence. Restrain her. Hesfa you lied before me. Purchased a dwarf as a slave. You will be shaved and are sentenced to exile. Any of your family can leave with you but are not welcomed in my kingdom. Take her out of here. She only has two hours to be escorted out.” The King proclaimed. Hesfa was taken screaming and kicking. Pohin bowed and left separately from his mother. 

“Sehia come forth. For your crimes. You found a dwarfling and kept her for 51 years. Chained, beaten, starved and sold as a slave. You have cut her hair and shaved her beard. You knew who her father was and still kept silent. What you did to her the same will be done to you; until your death. Take her to the dungeons.” ordered The King.


	4. Assassin (Four)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya had a price on her head.

Assassin (Four)

Balin lead Freya to his Home. Their home. He took her to the guest room and told her this was her now. He was going to call Giaha to help her bath and will be back for dinner. He left her in the room and left to speak with Dwalin and The King. They were leaving for the Quest in a week. They couldn't leave Freya here all alone. “Giaha I need you to prepared a bath for my niece. Help her bath and wash her hair please. Be careful she has bruises. Also prepare a lot of different dishes for dinner. Thank you.” said Balin. “Yes, Master Balin.” she said. 

Balin went to the Thorin’s Halls. He knew he would find his brother speaking to The King. “Your Majesty I wish to speak to you about Freya. I don't wish to leave her alone. She's already very vulnerable and even more so if she is left without her family’s protection. I wish to follow you as my King.” said Balin. “Balin you don't need to explain. I've spoken with Dis. Freya can stay with my sister. She will protect her.” said Thorin. “Yes that could be perfect. I just don't wish to leave her when we just found her.” said Balin. “She can not come. It will be a very dangerous journey.” said Thorin. They keep discussing the quest and the supplies they have and what they still need. 

Balin arrived with his brother. He went to Freya’s room. He knocked and entered. “Freya are you awake? You must be hungry dinner is ready. Follow me I'll take you.” said Balin. He saw her get up. She looked much better. She followed him to the dining room. She just stood looking at him. He told her to sit. She sat and continued to stare at him and Dwalin. He felt sad. She was treated as a slave. He served her a plate filled with food. “Freya here you are. I hope you enjoy it. I have Giaha make many different dishes. I didn't know what you would like.” said Balin. She just looked at the food and them. She didn't touch it. 

Dwalin banged the table. He was angry at himself. He failed them. His daughter treated as a slave. He got up and placed food in her mouth and have her the fork. She started to eat. They would keep filling her plate and she continued to eat. They didn't notice she was turning green until she fell of the chair and throw up. They both went to help her. She lay unconscious by the waste. Dwalin picked her up and took her to her room. Balin called Giaha. “Giaha can you change Freya’s clothes and clean her up. Please.” said Balin. “Dwalin, she isn't used to eating so much. We should make sure she doesn't over eat. Call Oin just to make sure everything okay.” said Balin. “I'll call him than I'll go visit the dungeons.” Dwalin growled.

££££££\££££££££££££££

Balin had just walked in when he hear someone yell. “Move, I don't wish to kill you but i will. I'm going to take my daughter's slave and make her wish she was never born.” someone said. He ran and pulled his dagger out. The dwarf was on the floor unconscious. Giaha was by the body with a frying pan. She looked up at Balin. “Master Balin he broke in. I had just check on Miss Freya. I went in the kitchen and saw a shadow. I got my frying pan. He was going to the rooms. So I yelled at him. He came at me and started yelling. He said he was Hesfa’s father. He wanted to take Miss Freya.” said Giaha. “You did well Giaha. Can you send for Dwalin please.” said Balin. 

Dwalin had Hesfin strapped to a chair. He had spoken to is his King. He was given permission to torture Hesfin. Dwalin throw water to the vile dwarf. “Wake up you filth!” said Dwalin. Giving him a few slaps. “Hesfin.” slap slap. “You son of an Orc” slap slap. “Stop. Where am I? Let go of me!” yelled Hesfin. “You wanted to kidnap my daughter. You will suffer greatly.” said Dwalin. “That whore is the reason my daughter is exiled. She is nothing but a slave.” he said. Dwalin punches him. “You can kill me. It won't matter. I've hired many assassin to finish the job.” said Hesfin. “Who did you hire? Tell me and I'll let you die faster.” said Dwalin. “Torture me all you want i'll never talk!” said Hesfin. Dwalin tortured him all day. He couldn't get any information. Hesfin died slowly and painfully. 

Dwalin spoke with Balin and Thorin. “It's going to be a very dangerous journey. Dis can protect her but I believe it will be better that she comes. She will be safer with her family.” Said The King. “Thank you, My King. I will feel better have her with us.” Said Balin. Balin goes to his office and is looking at some documents. Someone knocks and tells Balin that there was another break-in and they were killed by Freya. Balin hurried home. He found Freya unconscious on the sofa with Giaha. Dwalin was next to the assassin checking him. “He's dead. He has multiple cuts. Looks like his dagger had poison and tried to cut Freya but she somehow took it from him. Giaha was here saw Freya stab him in the throat. When he went down Freya fell unconscious. Giaha checked to see if the dagger cut her skin. Seems he didn't manage to get near.” Said Dwalin. “Well at least we know she can defend herself. That will come in handy on the quest.” Balin said. “Yes. She will be safer with us.” Said Dwalin. Dwalin carried Freya to bed and tucked her in. He stared at his daughter. She greatly resembles her mother same porcelain skin and emerald eyes. He kissed her forehead and left. 

Balin and Dwalin prepared everything they need to take. They also bought Freya traveling cloths and daggers. Dwalin went to get her from her room. He threw her pack at her. She caught it and almost stumbled. “Sorry lass.” Said Dwalin. He carried his and Balins. He grabbed her arm and headed to meet the other. He left Freya with Balin. He went to speak with his King. “Dwalin I'll see you in less than a month. Make sure to go first. Check out the halfling. We have enough trouble with Smaug. We don't need a useless halfling.” Said Thorin. “Yay. Thorin. Safe journey.” Dwalin said. He watched him leave and turned to walk to his daughter. He picked her up and placed her on the pony. He turned to go to his when he heard her fall. Balin was by her side and picked her up. “She isn't used to riding ponies. She will travel with me. Okay Freya. Here I'll get in first then you will sit in front of me.” Said Balin. She was silent as she was picked up. He hasn't heard her speak since they were at court. 

They kept traveling trying to get as much distance as possible. They found a place to camp. Dwalin sent Freya to get wood. Freya had been given daggers that she kept at all times. She left and came back with some wood than left again. They started to get worried when she took too long. Dwalin got up but stopped. She came back with a few rabbits, potatoes and some herbs to cook the rabbits with. She held more wood strapped on a belt. “At least she can hunt and scavenge. She must have learned it from Reyna. She was a tracker and hunter.” Said Dwalin. Freya prepared the rabbits and cooked them rabbit stew. When she was done Dwalin patted her back. Like before she almost stumbled off the log. When they were finished eating Balin has Freya sit in front of him as he combed her hair and to place family beads. Dwalin did one side while Balin did the other. “Freya remember to never let the others touch them. We will braided your hair. Your beard when it grows longer. It's coming in nicely.” Said Balin. They slept with her in the middle. Dwalin kept watch while he sat next to his daughter.

They continued to ride and camp until they reached Bree. From there they headed to The Shire. Freya stayed close to Dwalin. She kept looking at the people with suspension and curiosity. “Freya these are hobbits. Curious creatures aren't they. Now we will wait here and Dwalin will go first. We will leave in ten minutes.” Said Balin. Dwalin left. She followed after him but Balin took Freya's arm. After a bit he took her arm and they walked for a long while. Balin looked at the map and found there destination. He saw the mark on a round green door. He opened the gate and knocked on the door. Freya was beside him. Looking all around her. Eyes moved to the door as it was opened. She started at the hobbit with surprise. “Balin at your service and this is my niece Freya. Forgive her she doesn't talk much.” Balin said. “That's All right. Bilbo Baggins at yours and your family.” Said Bilbo. “I see my brother is here.” Balin said as he walked in. Freya followed him in. Soon the whole company was wrecking havoc to the poor Smial. Freya sat in a corner looking at every dwarf with suspension. She never let any near her and stayed close to Dwalin. Anyone that tried getting close was kicked by Dwalin.


	5. Bilbo Baggins (Five)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investing Bilbo's home. Freya feels save with Dwalin.

Bilbo Baggins (Five)

The guard, Master Dwalin left them. She tried to follow him. She felt safer with him. Master Balin kept a hold of her. They kept calling her Freya and expecting her to answer. Was that what they wanted to call her. They never called her filth or ‘nothing’ she was confused. She just let them call her whatever they wanted. They didn't beat her or starve her. ‘They are trying to trick you. Make you feel safe then they will torture you.’ She thought. She heard her mother's voice saying. ‘You're nothing but a waste. Shouldn't breathe their air.’ Master pulled her forward they began to walk. The small creatures Master said they were hobbits were looking at her. They knew what she was a slave. Nothing but a useless parasite. Are they slaves like her. They walked barefoot, with big feet and had no beards. 

They walked to a hill with a door and windows. What are they doing here. Do hobbits live here. Are they going to torture her here. Master knocks on the door and we wait. A hobbit opens the round door and had shiny curly hair. He looks familiar, she's seen him in her dreams. Pointy ears, i thought only elves had pointy ears. He had hair on his feet and none on his face. Odd. Maybe they shaved him. Is he disgraced too. Why is master calling her his niece. What does that mean. So she will be called Freya. They walk in the round door. Everything looks new and pretty. This hobbit can't be a slave maybe he was and he's free. The guard is going threw the food. She walks up to him. He handed her a plate full of food and sat her down. The hobbit is talking something about he's sorry. Sorry about what. Was he suppose to do something for master and failed. Are they going to kill him. She holds the plate of food not sure if she's allowed to eat. “Freya, finish your food.” said Dwalin. She is give a mug and told to drink. Strong, she almost chokes. She's never has this before. “Ale, why are you giving her ale. She'll get drunk.” said Balin. “Freya drink up. Let her drink. I'll watch after her.” said Dwalin. 

Bilbo had gone to open the door and let in two young Dwarrows. Fili and Kili introduced themselves. They walked into the kitchen to help Balin move the table. They spotted Freya behind Dwalin. “Dwalin, we heard you had a daughter. We never imagined she was very beautiful. Nothing like you.” said Fili and Kili. “Yay, and you best be staying away from her or ill cut more than just your beards.” he said as he kicked them away. “Freya, if anyone of these dwarrows come too close just cut them with your daggers. No one is to touch you.” Freya nodded her head and just hid behind him. She looked at them suspiciously. ‘They look like trouble. Maybe they want to hurt her. But master Dwalin told them to stay away. They mock me by calling me beautiful. They know I'm nothing. A disgusting vile orc.’ thought Freya.

Freya got more frightened when more dwarrows arrived she sat in the corner farthest from everyone. The ale made her feel light and dizzy. Dwalin stayed by her side. Anyone got to close and he kicked them away. She held her dagger in her hand. Master didn't want them touching her. She is a disease and a plague. She held onto his arm each time someone yelled and laughed. She didn't flinch but was stressed. She squeezed his arm every time she got scared. She didn't know she was doing it. She looked at the hobbit he looked scared too. She grabbed his arm and gave him some bread. Placed him beside her. She held on to Dwalin again and the hobbit stayed by them. She held her dagger out anyone who came close to them. She kept feeding the hobbit from her plate. She was still shaking from all the noise and yells.

Dwalin grabbed some more food and took Freya to the other room. She had grabbed Bilbo and took him with her. He sat her down by the fire and handed her the plate. She let go of Bilbo and pointed at the arm chair. Bilbo want to sit down. Dwalin sat with her and she leaned into him. She nibbled on the food and gave some to Dwalin. “Why do you have pointy ears and have hair on your feet? Do you not wear boots? Did they shave your beard?” she asked. “I am a hobbit. I was born with them. They help me hear very well and far. We don't need boots and shoes. Can you imagine me a hobbit wearing boots. I'll be laughed out of the Shire. Our feet have very hard leather soles. I can walk out anywhere with them. Hobbits can't grow beards. I had a great great uncle who grew sideburns but that's about it.” he said. They fall silent.

She was scared of the others. They were unpredictable. The hobbit was scared of the others like her. Master Dwalin didn't frighten her. She didn't know why he make her feel safe. He reminded her of a happier time when she was much younger. Someone use to sing to her and ran their fingers through her hair. She never felt that with her mother. But once she thought she had another mother. Someone kind and caring. Who would protect her. That's what she felt with Dwalin. She knew she didn't deserve this. She was nothing but dirt but she tried to hold onto this until he kicked her away. They always kick her away. She is nothing. He began to hum and she felt it vibrate through his chest. Her eyes drifted shut. Bilbo continued to stare at Dwalin and Freya. He felt attraction towards him. He was a great father. To bad he was married.

Dwalin looked at Freya, she had fallen asleep by his humming. She had rested her head on his chest. Bilbo had gone to make tea and see if they didn't destroy his plates. Dwalin covered her with the blanket and tried not to move to much. She looked peaceful and even with the scar on her cheek she was still very beautiful. He would protect her now that he had her in his life. He looked up and saw Balin looking at him. “She trust you enough to fall asleep.” said Balin. “Aye, she was always awake and frigid on the road, never truly falling asleep.” said Dwalin. “Thorin is here. I think it best we let her sleep. We need to discuss the quest with the hobbit.” said Balin. Dwalin carefully moved Freya to lay on the couch. Her expression changed and he gave her a pillow. She hugged it to her chest.

Thorin was furious, his own kin would not come. Only thirteen dwarrows will he take on the quest. Freya from what Dwalin has told him can hunt, camp and kill. She at least will survive. Now he has to take a useless halfling that would die in the first week. How can Gandalf put so much faith in a weak creature. He heard a noise in the other room seems Gandalf woke Freya with his yelling. Dramatic mad wizard. 

£££££££££££££££

‘Well, Thief! I smell you, I hear your breath, I feel your air. Where are you?........ I am death….. You will all burn…..’ Freya felt her body being burned. She woke up screaming. She was on the floor looking around. She held her dagger out.

£££££££££¢¢¢¢¢¢¢££££

They heard Freya scream and they all ran to see if she was being attacked. She held the dagger out in front of her. She tried stabbing anyone who came near. Dwalin came to the front. “Freya, it's okay. It was just a nightmare.” He said. She saw Dwalin. She grabbed his arm and put him behind her. Pointing the dagger to the others. Dwalin put his arms around her and tried to calm her. She calmed when Thorin told the other to leave the room. When everyone left she held on to him and quietly sob into his chest. Dwalin’s chest felt tight he didn't know what to do. He just held her until she calmed down. He picked her up and took her to the couch but she wouldn't let him go. Bilbo offered Dwalin a room so she can rest. Bilbo brought them tea. Freya looked at the hobbit and grabbed his arm. She gently held him and looked at him. She touched his curly hair and stared at him hands and wrists. Dwalin was puzzled at why would she would do that. She let go of him and offered a small smile.


	6. One (Six)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold and cry.

One (Six)

Thorin heard Freya scream. They all got up prepare to defend her. She was on the floor holding her dagger in front of her. She looked at everyone with terror. She lashed out at anyone who came near. She looked at him for a few seconds but that was enough for him. She had the most beautiful Emerald eyes. Her scar didn't diminish her beauty. Her hair was Raven black and her skin porcelain. He felt a pull and yearning for her. He moved toward as if she called to him. The call of his One.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Freya grabbed Dwalin. Placing him behind her ready to defend him. She pointed her dagger at everyone. She was shaking and her eyes were red. “Get out all of you. Can't you see your making it worse!” He said. He watched Dwalin wrap his arms around her and comfort her. He wanted to give her comfort. But it wasn't his job, not yet. Soon, in the future he will have the right. He walked away from them. He needed to be patient. He only caught a glimpse at Freya when Dwalin carried her in his arms to a room along with the hobbit.

The hobbit went inside to take them tea he almost stopped him but Balin got a hold of him and led him outside. “She will be well. Dwalin is the only one she trusts and can hold her. She can protect herself.” Balin said. “I understand. She needs her father's near. We will all protect her from harm.” said Thorin. “She is just weary of strangers and won't let anyone near. She's curious of the hobbit. She stares at him and asked him questions. She doesn't speak to anyone.” he said. Thorin growled. “She doesn't trust dwarrows Thorin. With what she's been through who can blame her.” said Balin. Thorin just sighs. ‘How can he be near her if she won't trust him. No. I can't have any distractions. The quest is more important. I'll speak with Dwalin when everything is finished and i have something to offer.’ he thinks.

#######:

Dwalin had felt a pull toward the hobbit as soon as he opened the door. He had stared at him for a few seconds. Never felt his heart race just by looking at someone.He had wanted to touch his curls and feel his skin. Freya was curious of him. She looked at his wrist looking for something. She had scars on her wrists maybe she was trying to see if he had them too. She had finally fallen asleep only when he climbed in bed. She had wrapped herself around him and whispered “Don't leave me.” So he stayed holding her. He hummed and combed her hair with his fingers. 

##########

Gandalf didn't know what to do, he felt that if someone else had found Freya, her life would have been much better. Freya had grief and suffering deep in her heart, nothing he woukd do would help her, by their was someone who could help improve her life, if he was less stubborn and had more tact. He thought of Bella and how she was an extraordinary hobbit, she would have jumped at the chance to go on this adventure and scolded him for being Dwarrows on such short notice. 

+++++++++++++

Everyone was preparing to sleep. Seems the hobbit signed the contract. Balin said it was Freya that convinced him to go. She spoke with the useless hobbit. He was filled with anger. The stupid hobbit had gained her trust so easily. All because she was found by a evil dwarrowdam. At least Sehia was suffering for her crimes. He made sure Dís took care of it. He wanted to give Freya comfort and hold her in his arms. How would she feel against him. His lips on hers. How would they feel as he tasted her mouth. He shook his head. I don't have time for this. He couldn't even if he wanted to. She's too vulnerable and didn't trust them yet. He needed to wait. He would wait for her. Make her Queen of Erebor. Bare his children.

“Thorin you need to sleep at least for a few hours.” said Balin. “I am. The halfling has given me and the boys a room. Goodnight Balin.” said Thorin. “Goodnight my King.” said Balin. Balin watched his king. Had he not known Thorin since he was a child he would never have guess his moods. He was worried about the quest but also about Freya. He knew Dwalin found his One in the hobbit. It was obvious to him. But Thorin could he have found his One in Freya. He hoped he did and didn't. Freya was too vulnerable. Maybe in time they can be together. She is too fragile now. Dwalin would never deny his King but he could deny his friend. 

########

Something woke him. Freya was gone. He scrambled out of bed. Where could she have gone. He left his room. Than he smelled something. He heard a laugh. Did freya just laugh. He walked to the kitchen. Freya was with the hobbit he was cooking breakfast and telling her a story. She laughed again something small. Dwalin continued to stare. He looked at the hobbit as he moved. So graceful, his body curvy and sturdy. His round butt bounced as he moved to his tip toes. He walked towards them. Too interacted to hear his name being called. The hobbit had turned to look at him. He still walked up to him. The pull of his One called to him. He pick him up in his arms and kissed him. 

“Mr. Dwalin are you alright?” asked Bilbo. The hobbit looked worried and a bit red in the cheeks. He shook his head. “Yay, lad. Just got distracted. Hadn't heard Freya laugh before. Thank you.” said Dwalin. Bilbo blushed and stammered. “Well, it was nothing really. She's a dear. Helped me make breakfast. So I regaled her with some of my childhood stories.” he said. “Yay, I heard, mudd and a dog running inside your father's study.” he said. Bilbo turned even redder if that was at all possible. Dwalin did come up to Bilbo and placed his arm on his shoulder. “Now what's for breakfast I'm starving.” he said as he held on to Bilbo and smiled at Freya. She smiled at him and grabbed his arm. “pancakes, eggs and bacon.” she said. He was shocked she hasn't spoken since the trial. Seems the hobbit was good, not just for him. “Yay, it smells good. You did a good job helping Bilbo.” he told her.

The whole company sat down to eat. Thorin wasn't with them. He ordered everyone to get ready they were leaving. Thorin looked at Freya. He saw the curve of her neck as she turned towards him. Big green eyes looking at him. ‘'The King is looking at me. He must be discussed with me. Why do i keep degrading myself. I'm just a worthless beardless dwarf. Dwalin was better than i'll ever be.’ Something in his eyes pulled at her. Calling her to him. She looked away confused of what she felt. She was nothing but a sacrifice for a Dragon. Unworthy of a King's attention. She stayed quiet as everyone got ready to leave.

Bilbo's skin tingled where Dwalin had placed him hand. The look he was giving him as he looked at his body had his heart race. He thought he was going to take him. ‘'Stop thinking just unrespectable thought. Your Bilbo Baggins of Bag End. Well my respectability will all be washed away as i leave for this quest.’ Dwalin had asked him to see what he's packed. He hadn't packed anything yet. Dwalin gave him a list of things he'll need. And what ever he didn't have they could buy it in Bree. He didn't know you needed all that to go on a trip. He didn't have anything. He went through his mother's glory box and took out her traveling gear. He would buy the rest.


	7. Bree (Seven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin helped Bilbo get everything he needs. They became close. Freya gets a nightmare or a vision of what's to come.

Bree (Seven)

When they reached Bree Dwalin helped Bilbo buy everything he need, which was quite a bit. Bilbo was sore, he has never been on a pony before. Freya followed Dwalin and Bilbo around as they walked the stalls. Dwalin kept her by his side. Balin had suggested to dress her more as a male dwarf. She looked like a young lad. Thorin and the rest of the company stayed at the inn, while Gandalf went who knows where.

“Why do I need another hood?” Asked Bilbo. “You need one that will better protect you from the weather and it will be getting colder the farther we go. I can keep ya warm in my arms at night, if you want.” said Dwalin. Bilbo turned red all the way to the tip of his ears. Dwalin chuckled as he lead them along. ‘I wonder how far that blush goes.’ Dwalin thought.

Freya followed behind them looking at everything. “Freya would you like something?” Asked Bilbo. She looked at Bilbo and shook her head. He saw she was looking at the candy, when they walked away, he went back and bought various candies. Dwalin said they had all they needed and headed back to the inn. Bilbo had a new green hood, sewing kit, aid kit, flint, traveling jacket and coat. He carried his frying pan, Dwalin had laughed at him for that but he told him ‘you'll see how effective this is’. 

Inside the in the rest of the dwarrows were eating and having an ale. Dwalin walked up to Thorin and whispered in his ear. Dwalin grabbed on Bilbo's collar and sat him on his lap. He gave Freya enough room to sit at his side and Balins. Thorin remade quite as he started at Dwalin. The hobbit had turned red at being grabbed. Bilbo wiggled on Dwalin's lap trying to get off. “You lump, let me get off this instant.” he said. “Stop your wiggling or I’m gotta have to take you to my room.” Dwalin whispered in Bilbo's ear. That had his stop completely. He blushed even more and turned his head to rest on dwalin's chest, looking away from the others. 

“I'll cut your beard.” said Bilbo. Thorin was shocked at Dwalin’s conduct and what the hobbit said. Seems the hobbit had some back bone. “I don't doubt you will but ya'll have to catch me unawares first.” said Dwalin. Bilbo feeling embarrassed but his Took showed up. Bilbo shifted a bit and looked up. He lifted his hand to Dwalin’s beard and tugged, until his lips touched Dwalin’s. They kissed for a few minutes, Dwalin moved his hands to press Bilbo closer to him. Then he felt something cold close to his neck. Bilbo held his dagger at Dwalin beard and smiled. “Aye ya got me.” said Dwalin will a laugh. He was impressed with his hobbit. Thorin didn't want to admit it but he was impressed to.

When it was time to go to their rooms, everyone pair up with family. Freya followed Dwalin and Bilbo but was stopped by Dwalin. “Freya you will be staying with Balin. Bilbo will stay with me on the bed, just for this night. We will be in the same room.” he said as he kissed her forehead and took her to the other bed. He tucked her in and Bilbo came over and told her a story as she fell asleep. Dwalin picked up Bilbo and kissed him. He laid him on the bed and held him in his arms. “Thank you, for being kind to my daughter.” he said. “You're welcome, she's sweet, all she needs is kindness and love.” he said. “I'm glad I found you.” Dwalin whispered in Bilbo's ear.

×∆∆∆∆∆∆×∆∆×

“What iss it precious…. My name is Bilbo Baggins… Bagginsss.. Is it juicy… scrumptious….what's it got in its nasty pocket….” She ran from the horrible creature that wanted to eat them. Bilbo was with her, how could she have lost him. Dwalin would punish her for losing him. She is pathetic can't even keep him safe. That was all she had to do, was keep him safe. He was good, kind to her, when the others were cruel and mocked her. She ran searching in the darkness. She felt the creature grab her, she tried fighting it off but he pinned her down. She screamed for Dwalin and Bilbo. 

Dwalin slaps her and she blinks at him. She stops fighting and clings to him. She sobs in his chest. “Freya it okay, it was just a dream. I'm here I'll protect you.” He held her as she continued to shake. “Bilbo?” she asked. “I'm right here dear.” said Bilbo. She looked up and held her hand out to him. He went to her, she grabbed him and pulled him to her chest. He tried to comfort her as she cried. She didn't understand what she saw. She just knew she had to protect Bilbo from that monster. Dwalin would stop being kind to her if she failed to save him. She was so much stronger than him, Bilbo is worth so much more than she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post every Fri.


	8. Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They run into the trolls, Freya doesn't leave Bilbo side.

Trolls (Eight)

They had left Bree, riding their ponies on the road. Dwalin had taught Bilbo and Freya how to ride the ponies. Bilbo seem to get a better understanding, Freya had not left Bilbo's side. Freya sat behind Bilbo as they rode the pony, Bilbo was holding on to the rines. Bilbo talked non stop, talking about this family, the Shire and what he's learned as a faunt. Fili, Kili and Ori were listening to Bilbo as he kept Freya entertained. The boys knew to keep their distance from her, they were close enough to listen but far enough from her. Ori was riding the pony and trying to write on his journal. He was interested in all he could learn about hobbits.

“Now my mother the famous Belladonna Took, one of the three remarkable daughters of the Old Took, head of the hobbits. My grandfather the Thain of the Shire. Other families say that long ago one of the Took ancestors must have taken a fairy wife. That was, of course, absurd, but certainly there was something still not entirely Hobbit like about them, well i am also a Took too. Once in awhile and member of the clan would go and have adventures, just like I am at this moment. They discreetly disappeared, and the family hushed it up; but the fact remains that the Tooks were not as respectable as the Bagginses. My mother had her adventures before she married my father Bungo Baggins, he built the most luxurious hobbit-hole, Bag End, as a wedding gift for my mother.” 

“Is that a custom among your people to built home to your betrothed?” asked Ori. He turned red as Bilbo looked at him with surprise. “Goodness, No! My father just thought my mother deserved something luxurious since she was going to marry him and couldn't have such grand adventures anymore. They loved each other very much. She taught me how to use her sword and the bow when I was younger but I stopped practicing since her death.” said Bilbo. They grew silent but Bilbo was not having any of that and continued to regale them with stories for her adventures. He left out the part about Rivendell, since he found out the dwarrows hated them.

Later that night when they made camp, Bilbo was with Freya. He helped her gather wood and she showed him how to salvage and hunt game. He was impressed with her skills. When they returned he helped Bombur cook dinner by the fire. When dinner was ready, they all stayed by the fire and ate. “Master Baggins. What's the Thain? You said he is the head of the hobbits. Is he your King?” asked Ori. “Well we don't have Kings but he is the one everyone comes to if they have disputed and he controls the hobbit Armies. The Shire is peaceful and we don't need to have an army anymore. The Rangers protect the borders of the Shire.” he said. “That sounds like a King. You said he is a Took and he's was your grandfather. So you're a Prince!” said Ori will a squeal. “No! We don't have King's or Prince's. I'm just Bilbo Baggins of Baggins.” he said.

“Well your Majesty, can you take these to the lads.” said Bofur with a smile and wink. Bilbo groaned and got up. Freya stood with him and followed him into the woods. Freya looked at Bilbo as he mumbled to himself. ‘He is royalty, now more then ever I must protect him.’ she thought. They walked up to the boys, she kept her distance from Fili and Kili as Bilbo talked to them. She was grateful they takes in Westron, the others always whispered in Khuzdûl. She looked up to see the boys trying to push Bilbo to see what had taken the ponies. She grabbed her dagger but didn't approach them. She followed Bilbo and didn't listen to Fili as he said to stay with them. They tried to grab her but she held her dagger to his neck and he backed away. Fili told Kili to ran to tell Thorin before Freya and Bilbo got hurt. 

“Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow.” said one of the trolls. “Never a blinking bit of manflesh have we had for long enough.” said a second. “What the hell Williams was thinking of to bring us in these parts, beats me, and then drink running short, what's more.” he said hitting Williams elbow, who was taking a pull at his jug. William choked. “Shut your mouth!” he said as soon as he could. “You can't expect folks to stop here just to be to be ate by you and bert. How much more do you want? Can't be saying ‘thank you Bill’ for a nice bit of fat mutton being like this is.” He took a big bite of a sheep's like he was boasting. 

Bilbo felt sick with there talk of eating men. He had told Freya to stay behind but she would leave his side. He walked to the ponies, Freya beside him. He had let his dagger in his pack and asked Freya for hers. She didn't give it to him but cut the rope herself. They moved the ponies as quietly as they could, Freya went to tied them up by a tree. Bilbo had found some belladonna and wanted to put some in the trolls pot. He held it in his hand but all of a sudden he was lifted in the air. “Blimey what is this, what are you?” said one of the trolls. “I'm a burglar-hobbit!” said Bilbo. “A what, he looks more like a overgrown squirrel. Are there anymore of you out where you shouldn't be?” said Bill. Bilbo was freighted but kept his wits about him. “No, but I smelled what you've been cooking and I've brought you this plant, it will help you make the mutton taste like men-flesh. I'm from the forest and help all who live here.” he said.

Freya heard the noise and saw Bilbo being picked up in the air. She rushed up to them and bit behind a rock. She waited for the right moment to throw her dagger to the trolls. She heard Bilbo, he had told her about the plant and it was dangerous. She saw he was going to give it to the trolls. That would kill them, if they had enough in the pot. He only have a handful nothing that will cause them to collapse. She went to search for some more. As Bilbo spoke to them she discreetly pot more in the pot. Bilbo had them each try mouth fulls, until they were almost falling to the ground. “The ferret has poison us.” said the troll as he squeezing Bilbo. Freya threw her daggers at the troll eyes. 

Bilbo fell to the ground. He was caught by Dwalin and he rushed away as the other Dwarrows came to her aid. The trolls were weak from the poison and were easily defeated. Freya went to Bilbo to make sure he was well. She didn't see Thorin came up to her with a angry expression. “What were you thinking, you could have gotten yourself killed. Listening to two dwarfling, you should have come to me.” Thorin yelled. Freya held her dagger but then dropped it as the King came near. She put her head down and went to her knees. She was shaking but stayed as still as possible. Dwalin moved to stand in front of her and Bilbo. “Thorin don't yell at her. It all turned out for the best. Your nephews sent a unarmed hobbit and Freya would not leave his side. I'll speak with them.” he yelled at his King.

Freya had become withdrawn from the others and stayed by Dwalin's side. She kept her head down at all times. Bilbo could even get her to look up. He spoke to her and tries to coax her to speak but she had a blank expression.


	9. Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams

Rivendell (Nine) 

Freya was finally awoken from her trance by the sound of wargs. She looked up and saw a warg coming down to Dori. She threw her dagger thru the wargs eye and it fell to the ground dead. She pushed Bilbo behind her. Bilbo was happy Freya had reacted but he didn't like that now they had to run for their life's. Freya held his hand as they ran from the orcs and wargs. Bilbo noticed Freya kept her distance from Thorin. They kept running, Thorin stopped them as a warg was above. Kili shot a arrow but the orc but it still made noise. Freya threw her dagger, killing the warg, while Dwalin killed the orc.

They ran and couldn't find Gandalf, Freya still holding Bilbo's hand led him to a rock and slowly pushed him threw the hole. He yelled and Gandalf caught him. Freya ran to Dwalin's side, grabbing his arm. She took him to the hidden hole and Gandalf emerged. The rest of the company went into the hole, she stayed until Dwalin pushed her inside. She handed in her feet and waited for Dwalin to come. When she saw Balin, she moved to Bilbo's side.

^¢^¢^^¢^¢^¢^

Bilbo had always wanted to see Rivendell, his mother had told him stories about it. His imagination couldn't compare. It was more beautiful and wondrous then he could imagine. He looked around him in awe. Gandalf and Thorin were with Lord Elrond in the Great table. He had elected to stay with Freya and Dwalin. He was surprised and honored Lord Elrond would remember his mother. Seems Bilbo got some of her spirit. Thorin and Gandalf showed the elven Lord their swords. He spoke with Freya about her mother and how she had visited Rivendell. Freya hadn't reacted much and just stayed by him and Dwalin.

“Dwalin, I'm going to wander Rivendell and find the library. I know Freya will follow me, do you want to come with us?”

“I'll go with you, I don't trust the elves.”

“Dwarves! They won't do anything to us, but I'm glad you're coming with us.”

Bilbo smiled, brought his hand up and tugged Dwalin's beard. Bilbo grabbed Freya's hand and Dwalin's, dragging them down the corridor. 

“Freya, were going to explore, I've always wanted to come here. My mother came here with Gandalf before she married my father. She taught me the elven language and told me about her adventure with Lord Elrond sons.”

He continued to tell Freya about what his mother told him. They were lost and had wandered they a room with a broken sword. All the elves avoided them because Dwalin would growl at them. Bilbo kept smacking his chest each time. 

“I'll pin you down and spank you for every time you do that.” Dwalin whispered. 

Bilbo sputtered and blushed. 

“I can still cut your beard!”

Bilbo as he smacked Dwalin and ran from him, he dragged Freya away. Bilbo laughed as he dodged Dwalin's attempts to catch him. Freya had finally looked up, she looked at them with confusion. 

“What are you doing?” she asked. 

They stopped and looked at her, Bilbo came up to her hand hugged her. 

“Just having a little fun with your father. Come, let us find the library.”

She looked at Bilbo and Dwalin, was Dwalin her father. Than why did he leave her with her mother. She was horrible to her, was it because she didn't deserve to be near him. Freya had stopped and looked at the ground. Bilbo and Dwalin didn't notice because they started at the broken sword. When Freya finally looked up, she saw the painting on the wall, of a dark shadow and a ring. She felt a cold sweat, the Ring reminded her of her dream. She fell to her knees sobbing. Bilbo hearing her crying went to her side and hugged her. Dwalin was beside them both, she had stopped crying. Bilbo noticed she fell unconscious and told Dwalin, he picked her up in his arms. 

*’’*”’*’’*’*’*-*’’”

She heard a voice whispering in the darkness, she couldn't move or scream. Her head was ringing with the voice saying: 

“Three Rings for the Elven-Kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf Lords in their Halls of stone, Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them and all in the darkness bind them In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.” 

She tried to struggle, she didn't understand, but knew, the ring was evil and she had to protect Bilbo, no matter what.

×××××××

Bilbo didn't get a chance to visit the library, he hoped Freya was well. He wanted to take her around Rivendell to explore. He laid by Dwalin side as he held on to his daughter. He hummed a lullaby, that had him falling into slumber. He smiled thinking, how lucky Freya was to have Dwalin as a father.

^^¥^^^^^^¥^

Dwalin had looked on and didn't know what to do when Freya was crying on her knees. Bilbo had rushed to her side and comforted her. He held his One and daughter to him, wishing there was something he could do. Killing orcs and wargs was easy, this was hard, there wasn't a visible enemy to destroy.

*”**”*’”*’*””**”

Thorin was angry, at the elves, the wizard, the hobbit, Dwalin and mostly himself. He heard what had happened with Freya, just as before, he wanted to comfort her, hold her in his arms. He crushed the bread he was holding, he wanted to leave Rivendell as soon as they could. They still need the elves to read the map. He watches his nephews sleep, he knew he needed to rest. They wouldn't be getting much sleep when they left. He sighed and tried not to think of Freya. How she would feel in his arms, the taste of her lips. He shook his head, laying his arm over his eyes.


	10. Gollum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin claims what is his.

Gollum (Ten)

Bilbo was happy, the library was extraordinary. He looked all around him and shook with giddiness, he had convinced Dori to let Ori come with him. Nori, would be close by keeping watch. Dwalin was in the corner with Freya, she didn't want to leave Bilbo. Bilbo found a book of the First Age and read it to Freya. She listen to him, his voice calming her. When Freya had fallen asleep on the armchair, Dwalin grabbed Bilbo and crushed his lips to his. He held him against the wall, rubbing his body against him. Ori was copying a book by Freya, he was distracted he didn't pay attention to them.

Dwalin needed to feel Bilbo against him. He was a bit brutal and harsh but not enough to really hurt. Bilbo knew how to make Dwalin stop, but understand, Dwalin needed this. He was lost, he didn't know how to protect his daughter, he needed to feel control over something. Bilbo never thought he enjoyed being man-handled, he ran his fingers in Dwalin's beard and scratched his arms, being him closer. They rubbed against each other until they climaxed. Catching their breaths, Dwalin brought his forehead to Bilbo's. 

“Bilbo will you let me braid your hair?”

“Yes, my love.”

Dwalin was happy Bilbo felt the same as he did. He braided his his hair with a bead he had in a small poach. Claiming him as his One.

*********

Bilbo was sad to leave Rivendell, the comfort of safety and food. He held Dwalin and Freya's hand. How did his life come to this. He wasn't complaining as long as Dwalin was by his side. He gained a husband and daughter. Something he never thought he would ever have. It started to rain, he pulled his hood up and made sure Freya was covered. It was getting cold, he knew if it wasn't for Dwalin help he would have left his home completely unprepared for the journey.

He held on to Dwalin as the mountain shook, Dwalin had Freya in front of them. He held on to her waist to keep her secure. They needed to find shelter, the mountains moved and fought each other. Bilbo was amazed and terrified to be in the middle of this war. He almost fell but Freya held on to him, Thorin started to yell at him for almost falling and taking Freya with him. They reached the cave and Dwalin had his and Freya stay with Balin as he went to yell at his King.

*+*+*+*++*+**+

Bilbo opened his eyes and wondered if he was dead. All he could remember was following along with Freya, never letting him go. He felt around to see if he found her body, he didn't but he felt something cold, a ring. Pick it up, putting it in his pocket, after all this wretched adventure a little gift of my own. He heard something, he saw a creature talking. He went towards it, the creature looked like a hollow Hobbit but nothing like a Hobbit. It was killing the orc that have fallen with them. Bilbo was worried about Freya, where could she be. He knew that she had fallen with him. 

He stepped on something, the noise ecode thru the darkness. 

“Bless us and splash us, my precioussss! I guess it's a choice feast; at least a tasty morsel, my precious, gollum!” said the nasty creature. 

The hobbit nearly jumped out of his skin, when the hiss came in his came ears and he suddenly saw the pale eyes sticking out at him. 

“Who are you?”

Bilbo thrusting his dagger in front of him. 

“What isss he, my precious?” whisper Gollum as he came closer. 

“I am Bilbo Baggins. I have lost my way and I would like to be unlost.”

“What's he got in his handses?” said Gollum, looking at the sword. 

“I have my sword and I'm not afraid to use it.” 

“Perhaps, yes, it's here and chat with us a bit, my precious. Its likes riddles, perhaps it does , does it.”

“Very much, we will have a game of riddles just you and me. If I win you show me the way out.”

“If it loses we eats it whole!”

“Fair enough.”

“What has roots as nobody sees, Is taller than trees, Up, up it goes, And yet never grows?”

“Mountain!”

They continued on this way, until Gollum grew frustrated with hunger. He had the upper hand when Bilbo heard Freya's voice calling for him. Gollum knocked him out with a rock. 

°^°÷°^°°°^°^

Bilbo woke with a headache, he had heard Freya calling to him. He startles when he opened his eyes to see Freya straggling the creature. He rushed to stop her but it was too late, Gollum lay dead at her feet. She turned to look at him and see it he had more injuries. He patted her cheek and they tried to find the way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Freya daughter of Dwalin, Queen of Erebor, wife of Thorin son of Thrain.


End file.
